A Second Chance, A New World
by JJBluebell
Summary: stuck in a tv show! a chance to save your heroes, the world and yourself! running from the monster under your bed! what would you do if the world changed around you, and gave you a chance to start again? REVIEWS MEAN UPDATES SamXOFC i suck at summerys!


I run as fast as my feet will take me, practically flying up the stairs, away from the footsteps calling after me. Swinging my door shut and bolting it quickly, only a second later and loud, large bangs and quivers erupt threw the door, sending me, shaking, backward into the far wall. I fall to the floor in tears, horror and fear, holding onto my knees, eyes transfixed on the old, poster covered door, thinking to myself '_am goin to die! Save me, please someone, save me!'_ then the cracks of the door begin to glow a pure white, as dose the closed window, and the creek edges of my antique floorboards, I shuffle away from the light slightly, as the banging continues, my door splintering open with a large crack, but I cant see the thing that tried so hard to get in, as the light coats the room, blinding me.

I screech as I feel my floor give way beneath me, opening my eyes in shock, the colours mix, like I'm in a rainbow tornado. After what fells like forever, I land on something hard, and can already feel the bruises forming. I take a deep breath, trying to understand what's happening, just looking at the cloudy night sky. After a long moment I painfully turn myself over, onto the grassy ground, looking over my surroundings, finding old, banged up cars at every turn, but a rickety house next to me. My vision blurs with the pain from the fall, I turn to the house, to see a figure, I cant make them out "Save me!" I beg as darkness overtakes my tired body.

I wake up slowly, taking a few minutes to just breath, as I open my eyes and I sit up steadily, I take a look around, shock and curiosity are the emotions that embrace me, as I find myself sitting in a familiar living room, but it cant be, can it? "good ye up. Now would you mind telling me who ye are darlin?" I stare in amazement at the capped man, sitting in a wheelchair "OMG! Bobby?" I question with my thick souse accent. He quirks a brow and wheels over "that's right, do I know you?" I look around in utter shock "here, this might make you feel a bit better" he offers me a glass of water and I gulp it down without thinking "I'm not a demon, so holy water is k for me." I say wiping my lips, he nod's sceptically and hands me a knife, silver no doubt, "silver, right, course" I take it and cut lightly into the tip of my finger with a gasp, I smile weakly and hand it back to him.

He mutters something under his breath, then asks "who are you?" I lean in, looking at him sadly "my names JJ Blue and I'm not from this world" he looks to me in wonder but still defensive "call Castile, have him read my mind, because if I tell you, you wont believe me." he sizes me up and nods, wheels over to the phone and dials quickly, never taking his suspicious eyes off me. After a moment the trench coated angel appears "Bobby, what seems to be the problem?" I stand, staring in wonder "that would be me" he looks to me in question "I need ya to read ma mind, confirm what am sayin or he'll never believe me!" he nods lightly and walks over gracefully, his eyes search mine, looking into my very soul. His face turns confused "you shouldn't be here, this is not your reality" I raise my arms "ya think!" I snark, then look to Bobby "ok, this is goin to sound nuts, but it's the truth. I'm from a world were all this is a TV show called Supernatural, and there, there's no demons or anything like that, the world ant ending, unless you count Global Warming, and I don't know how I got here." he looks at me wide eyed then over to Castile "she's telling the truth" he mutters next to me.

The rooms been silent for quite a while, as Bobby digests this new information "what happened before ye were dropped on my lawn?" I sigh and explain, not looking them in the eye "I was in my room, when the door, window and floorboards started glowing, I freaked. Then the door was kicked in and this light just blinded me. Next thing I know my floor gives way and I'm fallin through this vortex thing and then bang am in your yard!" he looks at me sceptically "and this is a TV show?" he questions angrily, but Castile saves me "there are different worlds Bobby, each one connected in some way. Be it through an old legend or a TV show. I always thought that the theory of different worlds was a myth, but it appears I was wrong" the capped man looks at me "so you know everything that's happened to me, Sam and Dean?" I nod and smile "yeah, mostly" he frowns and says "well, looks like you got'a stay somewhere till we find a way to send you back. Might as well stay here. Cas you go tell the boys what's happened" the angel nods in agreement and vanishes.

I smile with tears in my eyes "thanks so much Bobby! I'll do what I can to help around. I can cook, clean, anything ya need!" he nods to me with a weak smile "sounds like a deal. Well it's late, you'll be needin clothes an stuff. We'll ride into town tomorrow, get you whatever you'll be needin, but for now your wearin your pyjamas, so you can borrow one of Karen's old dress's for tomorrow, might be a bit tight, but it's the best I got." I smile down at him "you can take the back room, left at the top of the stairs" I bend down and hug him awkwardly "thanks, goodnight Bobby" I pull away and walk slowly up the stairs and to the room Bobby said I could use. It's old and doesn't look like its been used for a while, in the right hand corner is a double bed, crimson cotton sheets, laying under a small, salted, window, next to it is a wooden nightstand with a deep red lamp, at the base of the bed is a set of draws and an old wooden wardrobe. The room is small, but I don't need much. As I close the door I find a dress mirror attached to the other side. I look to my current state with a sigh, my deep, layered, chocolate curls, messy, ending just passed my collar bone, my rosy pail skin, flustered slightly, making my petal pink lips seem brighter, my iced, sky blue doe eyes, gleaming with leftover tears, and my small curved figure, large breasts, child bearing hips, small waist and toned legs hidden under a large gray shirt and purple pyjama pants. I walk sleepily over to the bed, crawling under the covers quickly and think to myself '_this must be a dream, or maybe the monster at my door killed me and this is heaven, a twisted Heaven, but heaven.' _then I fall into a deep peaceful sleep, something I haven't done in years.

The next day I wake up early, scared to open my eyes, just encase it was all a dream, but as I wearily open them, I smile, seeing the room I fell asleep in last night. I get up quickly and make my way to the kitchen, finding pancake mix and syrup I start cooking. After half an hour, Bobby rolls in and I smile over to him "hey Bobby, pancakes'll be ready in jus a gif!" I chirp as I place the warmed syrup on the table, he's still weary of me, but it's ok, I get it "here you go" I smile placing a large stack of pancakes in front of him and my empty chair, two glasses of orange next to them. We eat in a strangely comfortable silent's, like we've known each other for years.

After breakfast Bobby gives me a dress of his late wife's, but I cant wear it, I don't have the heart to take it, plus it's way to small, so we head into town, me in my night wear, the clerk looks at me funny as we go to the first shop, but I just smile. An hour later I leave the shop, now wearing light blue jeans, black converse and a green Iron Fist shirt. with five bags, one containing new and old pyjama's and lots of underwear, two holding a vary of t-shirts and jackets, another with two pairs of jeans, one black, the other blue, also with blue converse , and the last with toiletry's, a few bits of make up and a new phone, headset included. As we eat at a local diner Bobby chuckles "I thought we'd be _a lot _longer! Aren't girls ment to like shoppin?" he smiles and I shrug, taking a slice of meat feast pizza "well am not the typical girl. Most girls love pink, diets, rat faced dogs, frills, dance music and spending money, whereas I love the junk food, huskies, most music, nights in and the only type of Pink I like is the singer." I explain, taking a bite from the slice of pizza, he chuckles and says "I like you girl" I smile, mouth full "you to Bobby" and we continue to eat and chat lightly.

It's been a few days now and everyday I'm afraid to open my eyes, scared I wont be in the small, old room at Bobby's house, but instead at the purple, poster covered one in mine. He's been teaching me a few things, like how to fire a gun, it rocks!

We sit eating dinner as usual when the phone rings, Bobby answers it quickly then says " check up on other stiffs and missing persons in the area" I here a voice mutter through the phone "Doing?...Oh, you mean my legs. Well, I'm just weeping in my Haagen-Dazs...idjit." He snarks and hangs up "you've been eating my Haagen-Dazs?" I jest, he shake's his head at me with a small smile as we continue eating. Hours later I hear a voice shouting me "JJ! JJ! Come on girl, wake up!" at Bobby's voice I rush out, down the stairs "Bobby, what is it? What's wrong?" he shakes his head in amusement "nothing, we're goin to help the boys. Gear up." I give a sigh of relief and nod as I go back up to pack. As I'm stuffing everything I now own into a duffle bag I remember the time line I'm in, this is the episode with Patrick the He-witch, but that episode ended ok, best to keep out unless someone's getting hurt. I run quickly to Bobby's truck and sleep most the way.

I wake up alone in the truck, wondering where Bobby could be. I rush out of the truck and take in my surroundings, when I hear shouting coming from my left, I turn to see Bobby and another man, Dean, but a much older Dean "holy fuck!" I gasp as they approach me "you must be JJ" the old Dean say seductively, Bobby punches him in the leg and I cant help but giggle "sorry Dean, my standards are a little higher than bad boy play boys, besides your way to old for me right now!" Bobby's face shines with pride, we've gotten close the last few days, as Dean curses in annoyance.

We drive to the motel and Dean jumps out first, running to his room. As Bobby and I get out I turn to him with a smile "don't worry Bobby, he'll be fine" he raises his brow in question "you sure?" his voice fishing "told you before Bobby, I cant say anything unless someone's in danger, and guess what, no ones in danger here." he smiles at my small share of info, then looks passed me watching the taller Winchester enter the motel room, I turn back to Bobby with a cheeky grin "come on old timer, lets go watch the show!" I say, walking backwards to the room, he shakes his head with a chuckle as he follows.

I open the door for Bobby, letting him go in first "so I see you've met John McCain over here" he bites, I stand behind Bobby "hey Sam, am JJ" his face shines with realization "oh, right, the alternate world girl" I nod with a giggle "that's me!" he turns to look at each of us "anyone wanna tell me what happened?" mouth full Dean snarks "Bobby's an idiot, that's what happened!" I walk round to stand by Sam "hey, nobody asked you to play!" I look at them as they fight "right, I should have just let you die!" Bobby continues "and for dame sure nobody asked ye to lose!" I see Sam smirk "it's like watching 'Grumpy Old Men.'" at this the argument ends and they turn "Shut up, Sam" I laugh again as they shout in union. They look to me and I smile "sorry, this is jus kina funny, I mean Sam's got a point!" Bobby smiles lightly as do the others "girl you ant to old to go across ma knee!" I smirk and say "sorry Bobby, I jus ant into you like that!" he shakes his head in annoyance, as the brothers laugh, but Deans stomach makes a strange noise and he falls into a chair "I'm havin a heart attack!" he proclaims, Sam's face falls in worry as Bobby snarks "no your not!" and Dean questions "what is it?" bobby rolls his eyes in frustration "acid reflux, guys your age cant handle curtain food. So you better put down that cheese burger" Sam smiles slightly as I take a seat "good thing I can cook, or you'd be dead by the end of the week!" Dean hesitantly putts down the burger, his eyes widen with hope "you can cook" I not slightly and Bobby cuts it "So, you want to keep emoting, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips" Dean leans forwards "I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry." Sam joins us at the table and questions "I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?" Bobby nods "Definitely." dean looks to bobby and asks "You remember what he chanted?" and he replies confidently "Yep—every word." Sam chirps in "All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips." gagging slightly Dean demands "And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" and Bobby looks at him sickly "I think you ought to put some clothes on." I laugh and take Deans discarded burger, he stares evilly and I smile as I take a large bite.

We wait patiently for Dean to get dressed, Sam and I eating his and Deans take out. As someone knocks on the door a, thankfully, dressed Dean opens it, revealing a very pretty maid, towels in hand "Ready for housekeeping, sir?" Dean grins, leaning on the doorframe "Born ready" The maid just laughs "You're just like my grandfather." Dean's grin fades quickly "He hits on anything that moves, too." She heads past him into the room "You're adorable." at a last ditch attempt Dean says "And dangerous." she just smiles "Aw" laughs and heads for the bathroom. Sam and I smirk and so does Bobby, dean looks kinder upset and pleads "can we just go?" I laugh as we walk to the car "soz Gramps, but the chips are jus chips. We ant goin anywhere! the only way to beat him is to play" I hear Bobby and Sam laugh as Dean states "I don't like you" I just smile back "am an acquired taste, besides you'd do the same if it was anyone else." he tilts his head with a small nod of agreement.

We wait for the maid to leave and Bobby says "Ok, time to tell, how'd we kill the he-witch?" Dean and Sam look at us confused "you know how to kill him?" Sam questions, I stand and pace slightly "look, Cas told you bout how I know you guys right?" they nod and I continue "well I've seen the end of this, of the apocalypse" they stand and both starts questioning me at once, I cant hear them over the noise "hey, hey! Stop it! I told Bobby an I'll tell you, unless someone's in danger am stayin out of it!" I sigh as they look at me uncertainty clear on their faces "look you wanna know how to defeat Patrick! You don't! his girl, the one from the bar, comes to us, gives us a spell that'll kill them both and undo it all!" Bobby rolls up and asks "why would she do that?" I sigh sadly "because the locket she wears has two pictures, one of a baby, one of an old lady. Their the same person, her daughter. that's why." they look to me, the brothers unsure.

Theirs a knock at the door and Sam opens it to find Lia, she strolls in and thrust a piece of paper to them "Take it. It'll help you." Bobby rolls closer and takes it from her "What is this?" her face shines with sadness "The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on." remembering what I said, but still weary Dean asks "Why the hell should we trust you?" she shrugs, uncaring "Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real." Lia heads back for the door. All three men turn and stare at me in wonder "what? I told you!" I smile at my small victory "so what now?" an inpatient dean questions "we follow the plot, this ends ok! So we stick to what I saw happen!" they each nod in agreement "ok, so, we do the spell?" bobby asks "I smile "yep, you and dean go do that, Sam plays. I'll stick with Sam, make sure everythin that happened happens!" each man heads for the door, but as I follow bobby orders "put on a jacket, it's cold out" the brothers look shocked at this as I smirk "yes Dad!" and take my knee length, blue leather coat and follow on.

As Sam and I enter the dimly lit poker room, we see Patrick chewing on a toothpick, playing. There's a glass of whiskey in front of him. On the table are five cards in a row, the eight of spades, five and four of clubs, king of diamonds, and jack of hearts, and a pile of poker chips, about three dozen. His opponent, an old man, who clinks his poker chips against each other, looking at his two face-down cards. We watch as he lets the old man win. He notices us and we walk forward "Hesh here is gonna live to see his granddaughter's bat mitzvah. Isn't that right, Hesh?" Patrick smiles, Hesh turns back "Thanks again, Patrick." if I didn't know better I'd think he was an ok guy "Shalom, my friend. Shalom." Hesh gets up and leaves, as Patrick shuffles the cards. We take a step forward and Sam says "That was nice of you." he smiles up at us "I'm a nice guy. What can I do you for?" he keeps shuffling while Sam sits down and I walk behind him my hand on his shoulder for support. He looks to the he-witch and snarls "Deal." to which he smirks.

Patrick is still chewing on his toothpick. He has a glass of whiskey on the table, two cards in his hand, and several stacks of chips. Several chips are piled in the middle of the table next to the four of diamonds, a red court card, a black seven, the three of hearts, and a black two. I sit patiently on the side glance sing from face to face, Patrick takes the toothpick out, he smiles "I like you, Sam. I do. You're smart, and your heart's clearly in the right place." Sam doesn't answer, just sits there, brooding expression on his face, Patrick throws down his toothpick and drinks his whiskey "I can tell a lot about a guy by looking." Sam sighs and questions "You mean you're psychic?" Patrick scoffs "No. That'd be cheating. I'm talking about good old-fashioned intuition." Sam nods, obviously getting annoyed with the banter "Right. Let's just play." Patrick takes another sip of whiskey "We are playing." He puts the glass down next to the toothpick "Does your big brother know you're here?" Sam ignores him "Bet five." he drops a stack of five chips on the pile. He has a lot fewer chips left than Patrick "Didn't think so." he puts one stack of five on another and adds that stack to the pile "I raise. Here you are, right? Trying to clean up their mess, and they still want to sit you at the kiddie table, with the pretty girl here." Sam looks down "leave her out of this!" Patrick toys with a few chips "You're not the little brother anymore, Sam." he looks up at Patrick "Then again, maybe you are. You're in over your head here, Sam. I mean, you can keep making these moves—you know, playing it cautious, playing the percentages. But I'm still gonna kick your ass into the nursing home." his frustration shoes through as he asks "Does this armchair-psychology routine usually work for you?" Patrick laughs lightly "You tell me. You're the one who's losing." and carry's on chewing his toothpick.

A little later, Patrick shuffles the cards, chewing his toothpick. He has thirty or thirty-five chips and Sam fifteen or twenty. Sam plays with a few of his chip,. Lia walks in, her heals taping through the tension, Patrick puts down the toothpick as Lia leans down to kiss his. He looks at Sam and winks "Little break?" Sam stand and walks over to me "hey, you k, Sammy?" I ask gently, he nods "yeah, fine" I smile sympathetically "look, why don't ye go get some air, clear ye ed'. I'll go get some drinks, yeah? Two cokes!" he smiles slightly. I go to the bar and quickly return before him, setting his glass at his seat "so how'd a bunny lass like you end up wit hunters?" I hear Patrick as I retake my seat and sip at my coke, the ice liquid cooling my dry throat "personal info, soz" he chuckles low "no worry's. you just seem a bit…young? Lass like you should be out havin fun at ye'r age!" I smile and chirp "youth ant all its cracked up to be, besides, I'd rather be ere', means I can help em'!" he looks at me sincerely "you'd really do any'in for em' wouldn't ye?" I smile into my glass "ye, I would." and he looks at me funny, like inspecting to see if I'm real.

As Sam renters he throws a small smile my way, retakes his seat and plays with his chips. Patrick sits back down, Lia standing behind him, who pushes the deck of cards across the table. Patrick look at Sam, a look of anger and annoyance "Question." he says as he holds up a toothpick "Is this what you meant to give your big brother?

Sam doesn't let his expression change, I just stand behind him, looking to the floor as Lia flicks a glance at the toothpick "The one you gave him never passed my lips. Won't do a scrap of good." he throws the toothpick across the table "I don't like cheating, Sam."

Patrick stretches out his hand and clenches a fist. Sam stiffens, gasping for breath, while Lia watches and Sam puts a hand to his throat.

I grab onto Sam's shoulders "Sammy!" and glance a pleading look to Lia "Stop it!" she begs, grabbing Patrick's wrist "Patrick, let him go!" he bites back angrily "He tried to kill us!" I cling to Sam willing him to breath "I did it! I gave him the spell!" Lia proclaims, Patrick, shocked, releases Sam and looks up at Lia, his eyes full of sorrow "what?". Sam gasps in air "you knew?" he asks me "I had to let it play out!" I whisper in explanation he looks at me in understanding as Patrick stands up and caresses Lia's face "Why...why would you do that?" he asks mournfully "You know why." touches her silver locket, tears in her eyes "You know." Patrick looks away for a moment, then sits down "Keep. Playing." Lia looks away sadly, Sam glances at her then me.

Time passes slowly, to slowly. Sam stacks five chips next to another five next to the pile "Well, look at you—the percentage player betting the farm. Awful transparent of you, Sam. I mean, if I had a monster hand like you have, I'd trap you. But you get so excited, you bet yourself right out of a big pot." Patrick sniffs and picks up his face-down cards"I fold." He discards his cards, I smile slightly, already knowing what happens "Set of ladies, I'm guessing." Sam collects a couple dozen chips and turns over his cards: the three of clubs and five of diamonds, for one pair of queens. Sam stacks his chips. Patrick looks shocked for a moment "Nice bluff. If we had time, I could make a real player out of you." Sam give a small side smirk "I got time." to which Patrick grins "Maybe. But I can't say the same for Dean. Your brother's gonna be dead soon." Sam looks up at him, anger in his eyes "And when I say 'soon'…" Patrick leans forward "I mean minutes."

Sam's expression changes, fearful, and he stands up. Patrick extends a fist to yank him back down with witchcraft. "The game's not over till I say it is. Blinds."

Patrick slaps down two chips and Sam one. He turns his head up to look at me and I smile down, the only sign I can give to reassure him.

Patrick deals two face-down cards apiece. SAM glances at his and adds another chip to the pot "So." he slaps down three cards and spreads them out: the ace of spades and fours of hearts and clubs. Sam eyes the cards "When it's about your brother, you get so emotional, your brain just flies right out the window. Good to know." Sam glares at him"Go to hell." he shoves all his chips into the middle "I'm all in." he states calmly, Lia glances at him sadly, as Patrick sighs, checking his cards "Don't do that, Sam." he continues to glare at the he-witch "I can't leave until it's over? Fine. It's over. Now, where's my brother?" trying to reason, Patrick says "Look, there's poker and then there's suicide" I place my hand on his shoulder gently "Just play the hand." Patrick hesitantly adds all his chips to the pot "Fine" he discards a card and deals the seven of diamonds, then deals the nine of spades.

Sam and Patrick stare each other down, Sam looks worried, Patrick smug, Lia nervous and myself blank. Patrick turns over his face-down cards: aces of clubs and diamonds "I'm sorry, kid. Aces full." Sam takes a weary look at the cards, he lets out a breath, then glances at Lia, in wonder "You're crying." Lia sniffles, looking away. We watch he quietly "For a witch, you're so nice, it's actually kind of creepy. It's okay." Sam looks at Patrick, seemingly defeated "It was a great hand." Patrick moves to collect the chips "Just—" Patrick looks up in curiosity "—not as great as—" Sam turns over his face-down cards, the fours of diamonds and spades. "—as four fours." Patrick glances up at Sam, then down at the cards in disbelief. Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out, his hand reaching for mine, that rests on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Well played. You know, that whole...going-out-of-your-head bit—very method." Sam smirks as he lets go of my hand "Well, there's more to you than meets the eye." Patrick raises his glass and Sam nods "Cash these in for Dean, please." Patrick nods, a small smile playing on his lips, as he sets down the glass "With pleasure." Sam stands and picks me up into a spinning hug "you knew!" he whispers in my ear, I smile up at him as he lets me down.

As we get back to the hotel Dean is smiling and flirting with the maid from before at check in, trying to gain back his pride I guess, he gives a wave and a smile as we walk into the room "cuttin it a little close weren't ye!" Bobby shouts as we close the door. I smile down to him "my fault, soz! Shower dibs!" I declare, giggling off to the bathroom "she's a good girl, strange, but good!" I hear bobby say as I close the door. After my shower I hum quietly, as not to wake a sleeping bobby, who's sprawled over deans bed, brushing my raspberry scented hair, sitting on the only other bed, my green long cotton pj's, matching nightshirt, making me feel refreshed. I look through the dimly lit room as Sam lays on the couch and feel a twinge of guilt for stealing his bed "hey, Sammy?" I whisper, he turns to me and I smile "I'm getting the guilt's for takin ya bed, you can bunk up wit me!" he looks a little taken back by my offer as I giggle "don't worry I don't bite, unless you ask!" I say sarcastically "come on, worst thing 'dat could appen is I use ya as a pillow! Unless you snore, then ye'r getting kicked!" he chuckles lightly and stands "I don't snore! Promise!" he strolls over wearing a grey t-shirt and navy sweat pants "Thanks" he smiles at me as I lay down in the twin bed, marking my side. He climbs in gently and I cant help but feel a bit safer, he keeps a respectable distance, always the gentleman. I smile to myself as he turns out the lights "night Sammy" and fall asleep before hearing his reply.

I wake up early the next morning, but quickly realize I'm laying on Sam's chest, his arm around me tightly _'OMG! I'm being cuddled by SAM WINCHESTER!' _I cant help my Cheshire cat grin and I untangle myself from him and head for the bathroom, knowing that if bobby wakes up to me and Sam in bed together he'd freak. When I emerge from the bathroom fully clothed in black jeans, a blue t-shirt with a evil kitty logo in the centre, blue converse and my natural curls pulled into a high pony, letting my side fringe from my face, and run outside to see the three men standing at the impala, ready to go. As I pick up my duffle bag, from the trunk, thrusting last nights clothes in, and close the boot carefully, bobby smiles sadly "JJ, da boys an I were talkin an we think it'd be best dat you go wit them. Ye can help an ye know how'd take care yerself" I can hear the sadness in his voice, but see his logic "k, that sounds like a plan" I bend down and give him a large hug, nowhere near as awkward as our first "I'll miss you to bobby!" I whisper, then kiss his bearded cheek lightly. As I straighten up he wipes at his eyes and glares at the brothers "now you take care 'er, ye hear! Or I'll beat your hides ten ways to Sunday! Got it?" he threatens, both men nod, a look of fear on each face, as we get into the car.

After a few mintues on the road dean looks at me through the mirror "how'd you do it? Bobby, how'd you get him to be all…girly?" I laugh and shrug "don't know, we got close since I got 'ere. He's been real good to me. I think he'll miss me cookin more than anything." I joke, Sam chuckles "yeah, he said you make the best pancakes he's ever had!" Dean smirks "finally a home cooked mean!" we laugh and talk about what they want for dinner tonight, and I cant help but be happy, in a worlds full of demons, monsters and angels, a world in this mist of the apocalypse and I'm happier than I ever was in the world without them, go figure.


End file.
